13 Days of Surviving/Issue 7 - Motivation
Motivation Issue 7 - Motivation John learned that they have been driving for some hours nonstop. Amanda told him that while he slept, they passed through several groups of people. Will have wanted Michel to stop but he just kept driving. John notices that they are way out to the countryside now. There are many trees, hills and lots of greens. They are out here now. No more of those zombies. No more dangers. No more deaths. "Michel? Can't we just stop and rest somewhere?" Amanda asked him. Michel gave her a look. He then turned his head to look. He drove to the side and stopped the car behind a big sign. "We'll stop here. Take your time to rest and-..." Michel said before he was pulled out of the car by Will. Once he have pulled him out, he slammed his back against the car. He was grabbing Michel's shirt fiercely. Immediately, John got out of the car. "WIll! Will! What the hell are you doing!?" John shouted at him. "What does it look like!? This piece of shit...You could have made two working cars, but instead you suggests that we went out to find a fucking bus? Where did that get us? YOU KILLED THIS GIRL'S FAMILLY!" He yelled at the man. "You KILLED them! This is your fault!" Will shouted at Michel's face. John doesn't know what else to say. In a way, Will was right. He was the one who suggest that they go and found a bus. That got Anna's family killed. John notices that Anna was sitting in the car, like she have notices or care that they are fighting. "Please relax, you two!" Amanda plead. "This fucker here...I don't trust him. He didn't even flinched when those people died. He killed George. He killed Julia and he killed the little girl. How can I trust him, Amanda?" '' He asked. John felt the need to defend Michel somewhat. ''"It wasn't all Michel's fault. It was an accident and George tried to kill Michel. What do you want him to do? Let himself be killed? If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you have done the same?" John said. That seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but Michel is angry. "I wanted to leave you guys when I first met you." He said bitterly. Will gave him an angry look. "Then why didn't you?" He said angrily. "Because of her!" Michel pointed at Anna. Will looked confused. "Wh...What?" He said quietly. "I could have left you guys back at the apartment. I didn't care if you live or died. But those kids...I couldn't leave them behind, knowing that their parents are going to get them killed." He began explaining. "That's why I wanted to find a bus, so we ALL could get out of the city." Michel said and force Will's hands away. Michel turned his back to them and walked toward the front of the car to sit. Will turned quietly and he quietly walk away from the car and sat down. John gave Amanda a look. "Quite a day..." He said to Amanda. "Yeah..." ''She replied. John look at Anna. ''"How is she?" He asked, even though he knew that she wasn't well. Amanda look at Anna. "She...She didn't talked to me, when I asked how she feels. I think she is afraid of me. Afraid of all of us. The poor girl is in shock, I think what happened today was too much for her to handle." John gave her a quiet nod. "We have to take care of her. What happened back there...It was our fault that her family died. We should have been more careful. We should have-..." He said before he was cut off. "Don't overthink, John. What happened has happened. Everything went by so fast. When you look back at the moment, you think you could have done better. But when the moment happens, you just do what your instincts tell you. We can't do anything to change the past, what we can do is to do better now." Amanda said. John gave her a smile. "I...I will try Amanda." ''He said. John looked at Anna. ''"Maybe...Maybe we should try and get something to eat." He said. Amanda gave him a nod. "Good idea, I am starving and I think the rest of them are too." She said and went to find her backpack inside the car. John look toward Will who was sitting nearby. "I'll go and check on Will first. I'll be back." He told Amanda. She nods and went to sit next to Anna. Will notices John approach him. "Are you alright, man?" John asked. Will didn't respond at first, then he looks down and place his hands on his forehead. "No...No...I am not. Sorry for snapping back there." He said. "It is alright. It has been a tough day for all of us." John said. "Yeah...Especially for that little girl. How is she?" Will asked and look toward the car. "She...She is quiet. She won't speak to Amanda." ''John said while looking back. ''"Poor kid..." Will said. He opened his mouth and then he stopped. "Something wrong?" John asked. "No...It is nothing. I'm just tired." Will replied. John nodded at him. "Maybe you should get something to eat. That will give some strength." He suggested. Will nodded. "Yeah...Good idea." He said as he rose form his seat and began walking toward the car, John followed him. As they approached the car, Amanda handed them some bread. "Here..." She said kindly. "Thanks, I needed that." Will said with a smile and began eating on the bread. John chew on the bread. It was just a simple bread, but his hunger made it seems more delicious. "John? Can you give some to Michel?" Amanda asked as she handed him now chunck of bread. John gave her a look and then at Will who remains quiet. "Sure." John finally said and took the piece of bread and approach Michel who was sitting at his spot. "Here...Eat something." John said as he handed him the bread. Michel took the bread. "Thanks..." He said quietly and began eating. "So...Any ideas on where we are headed next?" John asked him. "I have a few ideas...Here and there. I have thought about heading to a gas station for some gas. We will need that." Michel answered. "Sounds like a good place to rest for tonight." John said. "And safe too. Who knows what will come at night?" Michel said and look toward the sky. John look up with him and he felt a sullen feeling as he saw that the sky was turning dark and red. John notices something else on the sky. A black smoke. "Is that smoke?" He asked Michel. He look at it. "It seems like it is several miles away from here..." _________________________ Several miles away.... A large piles of bodies are gathering in a spot. A person is looking at the pile of bodies with a quiet expression. The person moved down to take a can of gasoline and began pouring it all over the corpses. Once it was enough, the person put away the can of gasoline and pulled his lighter. The person went to find his cigarette and once he have his hands on one he began smoking. After some moment, the person gave the pile of corpses one more look before throwing the cigarette at it. Enlightning the pile of corpses. Once that was done, the unknown person began walking toward a building in the distances, a gas station. Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues